mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Utsuho Reiuji/RicePigeon's second version
RicePigeon's Utsuho returns after finally coming to her senses, and this time she's packing some real nuclear heat. Utsuho may still be slow and stupid, but her gameplan now revolves around blasting the enemy away at both close and long ranges, with the damage output akin to devastating nuclear explosions; what's more, she can charge attacks to deal even more damage, or even blow through the opponent's attacks without flinching. ) |Image=File:UtsuhoRP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot PlasmoidThunder's Heavy soundpack The 14th Doctor's Soldier soundpack |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240 |Lablink = Utsuho Reiuji/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Utsuho Reiuji is technically a six-button character with the functionality of a standard three-button character, using the buttons for the vast majority of her moveset and the buttons as shortcuts; acts as a shortcut for the character's back and forward dashes when either or (respectively) is being held, is used as a shortcut for the + input that's assigned to the character's throw, while is used as a shortcut for the part of the command input that's used in the Level 3 Hypers. One of Utsuho's mutually exclusive level 3 spellcard Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match, with Crow Sign "Yatagarasu Dive" being a close ranged attack attack that can serve as a powerful combo finisher and be used while either grounded or airborne, and Nuclear Heat "Uncontrollable Dive" being a powered up version of the Rocket Dive Special that lacks the Super Armour, but has quicker startup and projectile invincibility throughout the entirety of the attack's active frames. True to self, Utsuho has very slow movement speed, but has an arsenal that consists of many hard hitting attacks. Utsuho's combo potential is limited as Utsuho cannot chain normals into normals. Each of Utsuho's special attacks and some hyper attacks can be charged by holding the button, which causes the move to gain additional properties, such as higher damage, more hits, increased hitbox size, or even armor on some moves. A fully charged Rocket Dive, for instance, can easily rival the damage of most level 1 Hyper attacks, while simultaneously allowing Utsuho to blaze past through the opponent's multi-hitting attacks completely uninterrupted. The most notable of these Special moves is Utsuho's Control Rod, which allows Utsuho to charge up the control rod while still being able to move around and attack, akin to Megaman and Zero's Mega Buster and Zero Buster attacks from the Marvel vs. Capcom games. For moves that have different charge levels, Utsuho will glow a different color to indicate the charge level; yellow or no glow for level 1, orange for level 2, and red for level 3. Most specials with a level 3 charge will occur automatically once Utsuho reaches that level 3 charge. Of Utsuho's Hypers, Explosion Sign "Mega Flare" is unique in that charging the hyper will cause it to automatically cancel into another level Hyper, providing that Utsuho has the extra power to do so. With an additional 1000 power and a minimum of 50% charge, this Hyper will cancel into Explosion Sign "Giga Flare" once either is released, or if Utsuho has less than 2000 power remaining after using Mega Flare. Giga Flare, in addition to dealing more hits and more damage, has a much larger hitbox, covering the entire portion of the screen in front of Utsuho, as well as instantaneous startup after the super pause. If Mega Flare is charged to 100% and Utsuho has an additional 2000 power remaining, this Hyper will instead cancel into Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare", which is an unblockable, true fullscreen attack that also hits OTG, however, the long charge time needed to successfully execute the Hyper may not make it practical in most situations, and should usually only be done to if the opponent is knocked down and a good distance away from Utsuho. Unlike Utsuho's other Level 3 Hypers, Tera Flare always accessible regardless of which Level 3 Hyper is chosen at the beginning of the match. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} }}| }} to charge Level 2 charge: Level 3 charge: }} to aim up (ground) or down (air) Release to fire| }} | |Ground level 1 charge | |Ground level 2 charge | |Ground level 3 charge | |Aerial level 1 charge | |Aerial level 2 charge | |Aerial level 3 charge}}}} | }} to charge to cancel charge Charge be cancelled into forward or back dash Level 1 charge: 1 geyser Level 2 charge: 2 geysers Level 3 charge: 3 geysers| | |Level 1 charge | |Level 2 charge | |Level 3 charge}} | |Level 1 charge | |Level 2 charge | |Level 3 charge}} | |Level 1 charge | |Level 2 charge | |Level 3 charge}}}} | Level 2 charge: versions & Level 3 charge: }} to charge to cancel charge Charge be cancelled into forward or back dash| |}} |}} |}}}} | }} to charge to cancel charge Charge be cancelled into forward or back dash Level 2 charge: Level 3 charge: , | | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | }} to charge Charge levels increase projectile size & damage Uses 1000 Power| }} | }} to charge when remaining Power is 1000 or more 50%~99% charge cancels into Explosion Sign "Giga Flare" when is released, or if remaining Power is less than 2000 100% charge cancels into Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare" Uses 1000 Power| }} Uses 1000 Power| }} Uses 2000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPUtsuho2pal4.png|1,4 (Utsuho's Hisoutensoku Player 2 Default colours) |File:RPUtsuho2pal5.png|1,5 (Koishi Komeiji's colours) |File:RPUtsuho2pal6.png|1,6 (Kanako Yasaka's colours) |File:RPUtsuho2pal7.png|1,7 ( 's colours) |File:RPUtsuho2pal8.png|1,8 ( 's Inaba of the Moon & Inaba of the Earth ''colours) |File:RPUtsuho2pal9.png|1,9 (Kamen Rider Necrom's colours) |File:RPUtsuho2pal10.png|1,10 |File:RPUtsuho2pal11.png|1,11 (Mega Man's colours) |File:RPUtsuho2pal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos GMᴜɢᴇɴ - When Pets Attack ST64 MUGEN Red Bird vs Utsuho Reiuji Trivia *While ''Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare" is not a spellcard that Utsuho uses in any of the official Touhou games, it continues the theme set by her Explosion Sign "Mega Flare" and Explosion Sign "Giga Flare" spellcards, with Mega-, Giga-, and Tera- all being prefixes for 1 million, 1 billion, and 1 trillion, respectively. **All three attacks are also references to the attacks of the same name used by the various forms of Bahamut from the Final Fantasy series. This is further emphasized by Nuclear Explosion "Tera Flare"'s animation bearing an almost identical execution to its Final Fantasy 7 counterpart. *Interestingly, Utsuho contains victory quotes against Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy XIII, a character which at the time of Utsuho's release had no known M.U.G.E.N conversion. **In any case, both victory quotes against Lightning refer to both the plot of Final Fantasy XIII, as well as Utsuho's own manipulation by Kanako. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2016 }}